Human Machine Interface (HMI) is a medium that enables interaction between humans and machines (robots, vehicles, computers, etc). Most commonly, the HMI is enabled through applications. The applications are installed in electronic devices, which are enabled to receive inputs from a user. In automotive industries, applications are used to perform various functions in a vehicle. For example, using mobile applications, doors of the vehicles can be opened and closed. Likewise, various functions may be performed. Sensors and actuators are installed on the vehicle that enables to perform the functions. A vehicle infotainment system installed in a vehicle helps in interaction between the vehicle and the application operated by the user.
Currently, many vehicle manufacturers develop applications for the vehicles. The application is tested using automated testing tools developed particularly for the application. For example, consider a vehicle AUDIR. AUDICONNECTR is a mobile application to control the AUDIR vehicle. AUDIR company would adapt automated testing tools that are developed to test the AUDICONNECTR. Likewise, companies like BMWR, CHEVROLETR, etc. may adapt automated testing tools that are developed to test respective applications only. Thus, the testing tool cannot be used for testing other applications. The automated testing is limited to testing features of the application that are associated to electronic device in which the application is installed. For example, the automated tests are performed for features like compatibility of the application with the electronic device, accessibility of data and other applications installed in the electronic device by the application, and the like. Another example may be, automated tests are performed for checking whether the HMI application can access imaging application on the electronic device. Thus, all automated testing of HMI application is performed with respect to the electronic device it is installed on, and not with respect to connected devices or HMI features.
Several platforms are present for testing HMI feature of multiple applications. However, the testing of the HMI feature is performed manually. Therefore, existing testing platforms do not automate the process of testing HMI feature of applications due to complexity involved in automating the process of testing. Especially, during regression testing, new features are integrated to the application, and accordingly testing has to be performed. As a result, time and resources spent on manual testing is very high. Also, quality of testing performed manually may vary and hence is not reliable.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.